The present invention relates to a reclining platform wheelchair support on which a wheelchair can be mounted, and the platform is pivotally mounted on a support frame for reclining the wheelchair and a seated patient in the wheelchair for various operations such as dental work, hair shampooing, or medical inspections of eyes, ears, nose and throat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,411 shows a reclining wheelchair used for shampooing the hair of patients, and includes a frame that has two pivoting portions operated with a power actuator between the frame portions. In prior patent, ""411, clamps are made for clamping directly onto the frame of the wheelchair. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,040,939; 5,421,693 and 5,472,307 show wheelchair lifts that also tilt.
The present invention relates to a support platform for supporting a wheelchair so that all of the wheels of the wheelchair are supported on a platform surface. The platform is pivotally mounted onto a mobile base frame at the rear of the platform about a horizontal pivot axis. A power actuator of selected design is utilized for moving the platform about its pivotal mounting from a generally horizontal position, that is very close to the floor so that a wheelchair can be rolled onto the platform, and a pivoted, rearwardly tilted position. When the platform and wheelchair supported thereon are tilted, the patient or occupant of the wheelchair is then inclined rearwardly so that the patient can receive attention around the head without getting out of the wheelchair, such as a shampoo or inspection and treatment to the head, mouth and face by a doctor or dentist.
The support platform is very stable, utilizing a four wheel support for the frame. The platform has supports that are made stable to insure confidence in the occupant. The wheelchair can be anchored securely onto the platform using straps or brackets. The platform includes a rear stop wall for the large wheels of the wheelchair so as the platform tilts rearwardly, the walls insure the wheelchair will not roll off.
The anchoring devices can be adjustable straps so they will go directly onto the frame and be readily adapted to attach to substantially any frame of a wheelchair that is presently be marketed, and thus provides for very quick universal operation for various wheelchair configurations. Hooks for the wheels also can be provided.
The tilting base can be mounted onto caster wheels or any type of support desired. The base is kept close to the ground, so that the wheelchair can be moved onto the support base very easily.
The tilting platform is adjustably mounted in a vertical direction relative to the support frame, so that it can be adjusted for different patients and sink heights for shampooing, and also adjusts up and down for dental work to the appropriate height desired by the dentist.
The support thus is readily adaptable to various wheelchairs, and has wider versatility.